


The First Steps in Rewriting Boundaries

by anarchycox



Series: Familial Relations of Isolated Wolves in Wintertime [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Bath Time, Daddy Kink, Hand Job, M/M, Slight infantilization, admitting kinks, bros have each other's backs, drunken conversations, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Geralt and Eskel have overheard awkward things from Vesemir's room and Vesemir has warned Lambert that he has to talk to them about what they've heard and exactly what their relationship was like. And Lambert would not be having sex until he did so. Lambert figures that there is only one way he can fully explain his daddy kink to Eskel and Geralt - that they are all drunk as fuck.
Relationships: Lambert/Vesemir (The Witcher)
Series: Familial Relations of Isolated Wolves in Wintertime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936384
Comments: 35
Kudos: 109
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	The First Steps in Rewriting Boundaries

“No, you cannot duck this conversation anymore,” Vesemir was giving him one hell of a stare.

“I really can, we all head out on the path in just a few weeks, it can absolutely be put off until next winter,” Lambert protested. His preference was generally more like ten or thirty winters from now. That would be a reasonable time to share what Vesemir said he had to with Geralt and Eskel.

“What makes you think this will happen next winter?”

Lambert froze, and stared at Vesemir in horror. “What the fuck, why wouldn’t we? I thought -” He cleared his throat. “No right, yes of course, this was just this winter. Don’t want you old man more than that, was just an itch that will gone. So I really don’t need to tell them anything.” He started to roll out of the bed, but Vesemir stopped him. He would have reached for a knife, but he was rather naked. Aard would work and he started to ready the sign but Vesemir kissed the inside of his wrist and his fingers stopped moving. “Can’t kiss me like that if you don’t want me.”

“I want you very much, and I will want you still next winter. But you know they are increasingly worried about you,” Vesemir said. Lambert let himself be pulled close and he buried his face almost in Vesemir’s armpit to avoid looking at him. “And you aren’t just spending a handful of nights with me. The last month you have spent every night in this bed, half the chest there is your clothes. I do not have a problem with this, but you need to talk to them. We’ve changed the dynamic and they are out of sorts and you slip more and more in front of them. They have been patient waiting for you to talk to them. But I know you never will, without a nudge.”

“So what, if I don’t talk to them, this is over?” 

“I don’t know,” Vesemir admitted, and fuck but that hurt. “I don’t want it to be, but we survive because we trust each other. You need to trust them. Eskel has talked to me.”

“About what?”

“He overheard you being punished last week, and was very clear that he and Geralt will not tolerate me abusing you.”

“I was naughty, and the swats barely hurt,” Lambert protested. Because mostly they had felt fantastic and it had been amazing when Vesemir stroked his cock and gave spanks at the same time. He had almost blacked out when the orgasm hit. “You are a good father.”

“Thank you, little one,” Vesemir said, “but they don’t know it, they just know they heard me hitting you and you begging to stop. This has become a situation where you can no longer just think about your needs.”

Lambert nodded. “I understand,” he sighed. It fucking sucked that he had to talk about this, but yeah if they had heard things and he didn’t, it could go poorly for Vesemir. “I’ll talk to them.”

“I am sorry I implied we wouldn’t be together, we will be, that was too far, but you’ll try to talk circles around this, avoid it - so this is the truth, until you properly talk to them, you don’t get to come.”

“Asshole,” Lambert growled. “I could take care of myself.”

“You could, but you would hate it, unless I was telling you to do it, to look sweet and sexy for me, showing off how you play with yourself. We should do that more. You sitting in my chair, the one that smells like me that you rub your face on. You think you are all alone, so you start masturbating, tugging on your cock, like a naughty boy, because you know you aren’t really supposed to do that. And then I walk in and catch you.”

That sounded really great. Lambert moaned and pressed against Vesemir. “And then?” he urged when Vesemir didn’t continue. Lambert adored the little fantasies that Vesemir told him, they were always so fucking hot. 

“And then you don’t get to find out the rest until after you talk to your older brothers,” Vesemir said firmly.

Lambert looked at him. “That’s the first time you’ve called them that.” He tilted his head a bit, and had no idea how he felt about it. “Huh,” he drummed fingers on Vesemir’s chest. “Huh.” He nodded a bit, they sort of were like what he supposed people thought older brothers were like. They certainly were assholes who tried to boss him around. “Yeah,” he sighed and rested his cheek on Vesemir’s chest. “They are so hard to talk to.”

“Because you get overly defensive and aggressive?” Vesemir pointed out.

“No,” Lambert was not pouting. “Mostly no.” He liked how Vesemir’s chuckle sounded against his ear. “Really not going to get me off until I talk to them?”

“I am not,” Vesemir swore, “but you can still get me off if you like, or just hold my cock in your mouth.”

Lambert immediately scooted down the bed and had Vesemir’s cock in his mouth. He made a contented noise and just closed his eyes. He let himself just focus on the weight in his mouth, and not the conversation he was going to have. Vesemir’s hand was stroking his hair and he drifted off, aware that at some point, Vesemir would haul him off the cock and bundle him up into Vesemir’s arms. Vesemir was a cuddler.

Lambert had stopped pretending weeks ago that he didn’t love it.

He put off the conversation a few days but he hadn’t gone this long without an orgasm since he had first crawled into Vesemir’s bed and it was killing him. He supposed that he could sneak off and rub out a quick one, but he felt uncomfortable at the thought of betraying Vesemir like that. But that meant he actually had to talk to Geralt and Eskel. About his sex life with Vesemir.

This was a fuck ton different that comparing Path conquests. This mattered. They never talked about anything that mattered. That was nice, they should stay like that. He didn’t need to come any time soon. The old man would only live another century or so, he could definitely go without sex that long. All sorted.

He went to tell Vesemir that, that he’d just be fine going without until the man was dead, and the son of a bitch had to be on the training grounds shirtless, working with a staff of all things. He was stocky but firm and the beard he had now made Lambert’s head swim. The bastard. “Fine,” he shouted as he threw his hands up in the air. “Just…fine.” He pointed a finger at Vesemir from where he was a bit above the man. “You did this on purpose.”

“What, practice?” Vesemir stopped moving, and stood there slowly stroked his hand down the shaft of the staff. “I practice every day.”

“Fuck you,” Lambert shouted. He couldn’t stop watching that hand. 

“Is that what it would take to get you to talk to your brothers?” 

Lambert slid on some ice. It was not that the shock of that question flattened him - there was ice in the courtyard. “Wha?” He blinked and stared. “Really?” He didn’t know how he felt about that. 

“No, not really,” Vesemir said, “Fucking me is for boys who are very very good, or very very bad.” He grinned. “Tonight, and then you can have a special treat. Made you a thing.”

Fuck, that probably meant a new puzzle. 

Lambert growled and stalked back into the keep. Stupid old man, being amazing to him, and wanting what was best for everyone. He ran into Eskel, “Can you believe that bastard?” 

Eskel went very still. “What did he do? You can tell me.”

Lambert flailed arms around. “He is out there being all sexy and manipulative. Promising me treats and weird sex and a good time. He is the fucking worst!”

“What do you mean by weird sex?” Eskel sounded hesitant. “If he is forcing you to do anything -”

“He suggested I could top if I was very good, or very bad. I do not understand that at all?” Lambert stopped pacing. “Do I even want to fuck him? This is the important question. Because I mean, I bet his ass is fantastic, near as I can tell from conversations he seldom bottoms doesn’t like it. So I mean…fuck plowing that field would be amazing. But also, like it would be weird fucking Papa wouldn’t it? Doesn’t necessarily go with how we play. Unless he did one of his stories about it? Built the narrative like the fantasies he spins that make me come in my breeches just from him talking?” Lambert looked at Eskel. “What do you think? Do I want to fuck Vesemir?”

Eskel was staring at him, and Lambert thought about everything he had just said.

“Oh that bastard had me so distracted I started the talk on my own. Oh, I am going to be such a brat to him later,” Lambert scowled a bit.

“You are always a brat to him.”

“No, I am not I am his sweet boy,” Lambert closed his eyes. “Fuck, I need to stop talking.” He sighed, “Fuck I don’t though. Fuck, right, where’s Geralt because I am not doing this twice.”

“He’s seeing to the horses.”

“You go fetch him, I’ll get us food. And alcohol.” Lambert went to the kitchens and put together some bread and meats, he’d have to go out hunting soon. They were running low. Wasn’t too long until spring but just enough they needed some fish or a nice buck. He put together a tray and took it to the hall, then went to the cellar and found some vodka. A lot of vodka. And then added three bottles more. Just to be safe. When he came back, they were both there, Geralt already tucking into the food, and he still had hay in his hair.

The idiot.

Lambert sat down and they ate in silence and then he opened a bottle and chugged straight from it. He gestured, “Half a bottle before I say fuck all.” He was relived when they both drank. “I need you two to help me.”

“Anything,” Eskel said earnestly.

“A lot of things,” Geralt offered. 

That was weirdly comforting. “Tell me something weird about yourself and sex.” 

“You know about me and the -” Eskel began.

“Oh a succubus is bragging rights, shut up with that story. No I need to know something you do not want me to know because you are sure I will make fun of you.” Lambert glared at them. “Something that you are sure would be a mistake to tell me.”

“Why?” Geralt asked.

“Because -” Lambert glared. He drank some more. “I am going to have to tell you things, or I am never getting off again.”

“You don’t have to tell us anything,” Eskel said. “Unless he is hurting you.”

“He is hurting Lambert, that is why we have the murder list.”

Lambert looked at them and softened. “You have a murder list.”

“We figured we’d have to go elaborate to take out Vesemir,” Eskel explained. “I didn’t like hearing him hit you.”

“Yeah but that felt really great,” Lambert said. “And it is a part of the whole thing.”

“The whole calling him Papa thing?” Geralt asked.

Lambert finished the bottle and burped. “So…share.” It would take it a bit to hit his system, especially because this was just normal vodka. Good idea to start on the second bottle.

Geralt chugged a lot. “Right. So, Yen. She has a dildo collection that she likes me to fuck her with.”

“She prefers wood to your dick, you need a better girlfriend.” Lambert frowned. “I mean yeah she is a bitch, but I assumed you kind of liked them like that. Why you always travel with that bard.”

“I don’t -” Geralt frowned. “Oh fuck, I do like loud bitches. Fuck.” He drank some more. “Melitele save me do you know how alike they are? Boss me around, expecting me to talk. Jaskier wants me to dress better, Yen wants me to have better table manners. I just want a bed, but no I fuck Yen on a unicorn and then jam these weird dildos up her cunt and sometimes she fucks me with them, and they feel weird and good and it is all a mess in my head, and she’ll tease me with the thought of Jaskier fucking me, not that that will ever happen because that gorgeous idiot will never think of me like that. She is so mean in bed.” Geralt finished a bottle. “I fucking love that. But I do wish there was less stuffed unicorn and more bed. Beds are great. They have pillows.”

“When you say stuffed -” Lambert was confused. “Like a bear skin rug but unicorn? Or a toy?”

“Nope,” Geralt opened another bottle. “Stuffed fucking unicorn. Taxidermy, real honest to god unicorn. We fuck on it.”

“Don’t you fall off?” Lambert tried to figure out the logistics of it.

“Yup,” Geralt agreed. “A few times.”

“Huh. That is weird.” Geralt just nodded a bit, and looked morose. “I am sure your bard would love to fuck you. He’s just working his way through the continent, your number has to come up at some point.” Lambert raised his bottle and they clinked. “I like older men. Calling them my father when they fuck me.”

“Wasn’t your father abusive and abandoned you to the witchers?”

“Sure,” Lambert agreed. “Bet a healer would have a lot to say about it. Mostly older men, especially the soldier sort are really damn hot. Vesemir is so damn hot.”

“No, he isn’t,” Geralt said. “He’s Vesemir.”

“I thought that too, but the beard. Changed things. All that looked different. And then he called me boy. There it was, just yes please dick me down now.” Lambert looked at Eskel. “Your turn.”

“I…” Eskel was a bit lost. “I don’t know? I don’t have anything like that.” He paused. 

Lambert latched onto the pause. “You don’t have a thing, or you do but haven’t really had a chance to do it?” He got a small nod at that. “What is it?”

“Marking.”

“Like cutting?” Geralt asked. 

“No, scent marking. Just want to rub myself over someone for hours, rub my come into their skin. Make them smell like me.” Eskel finished his bottle. “Just make it so that they go around smelling like me.”

“Do you want to pee on them?” Lambert asked and Eskel just shrugged. “I mean that would scent mark them but good.” He nodded a bit. “Anything else?”

“Haven’t thought about it much, if I am honest.” Eskel frowned. “Fuck, it is wrong that "beds are the best" Geralt is doing weirder things than me. I mean I always assumed you were doing weird things in bed, because you are weird, but seriously, it is Geralt.”

“Excuse me?” Geralt thumped the bottle down. “What do you mean it is Geralt? I think I am offended.”

“Have more vodka, it will help you figure out if you are offended,” Lambert suggested. They all actually thought that was a good idea and drank more. “He makes me puzzles,” Lambert sighed. “They are really well done. And sometimes he gives them to me, and I am supposed to figure them out while he fucks me. That feels good. He takes such good care of me. My head goes all swimmy?”

“Swimmy is good,” Geralt said. “I think. It doesn’t go swimmy, but I like not having to think in bed with Yen, but also I want to think sometimes in bed? I think I want to think in bed with Jaskier. Fuck, it would be great to make him not think. I would think and he wouldn’t. That would be interesting.”

“Does he think a lot?” 

“So much,” Geralt groaned. “I can actually hear him thinking sometimes, it is so loud.”

“You are surrounded by smart bitchy people,” Lambert squeezed his forearm. “What, you have Eskel? That’s it.”

“No, I know more not assholes than that,” Geralt protested. He thought about it. “Oh my god, I really have surrounded myself with assholes. I need more vodka.” He drank some more. “So you call Vesemir, Papa.”

“I do,” Lambert agreed. “And he calls me sweet boy. Do you know what he called you two?” He watched them lean forward, “My older brothers. And I kind of liked that.” Lambert waited to see if they would react poorly to that. Instead they all just drank more in quiet. “I really like Vesemir,” Lambert said. He blinked, shocked that he said that, but the light was different in the room and all the bottles were empty. So clearly they had all been drinking in silence for a while. “That is so fucking weird.”

“I’ve always liked him,” Geralt replied.

“Yeah, because you were the golden boy, the witcher to end all witchers,” Lambert waved a hand in his air. “The best fighter, the best at signs, a sword master, and me the best at pissing everyone off.”

“You are better than just that,” Eskel burped the last word out. “You blow stuff up great!”

“Thank you, you make pretty signs,” Lambert said. “And have nice shoulders. I sometimes want to lean on them when you read.”

“I have nice shoulders!” Geralt pouted a bit. He patted his shoulders, “They are right here, not as big as Eskel’s, but they shoulder.”

“They do, but you have good hands, could play games with me,” Lambert smiled at Geralt. “We could do mischief. Right now, in fact.” He finished the bottle in his hand and stood up, there was only a little swaying. “What should we play?”

“Gwent?” Geralt suggested after a moment of thinking that was clearly harder than it usually was.

“No, that is boring and grown up. I wanna play something fun,” Lambert whined a bit. “Wolf, make it fun.”

Geralt stood as well and smiled a bit. “Tag you’re it,” he said and lightly punched Lambert before he began to run away.

Lambert laughed and chased him. That was more like it. The world tilted a bit as he ran and he kept bumping into stuff but he had almost had Geralt. The bastard was wily though, and slipped away. He was shit at it, but Lambert cast yrden and Geralt was trapped. “Ha!” he shouted and dove forward, punched Geralt in the shoulder. “Tag!” Yrden faded and Geralt’s eyes were gleaming. “Fuck,” Lambert tried to bolt but Geralt had arms around him and they started spinning. “No, I’m going to puke!” Lambert shouted and the spinning stopped. He hiccuped and swallowed the bile that came up. “Mean!”

“Fun,” Geralt grinned at him. “Oooh, I know. Be right back.”

Lambert stumbled over to Eskel and leaned on one of those shoulders. “See told you, good leaning.” He thought maybe there was a kiss to his head but it was hard to tell. “He doesn’t hurt me,” he promised Eskel, “It all feels really good and important and wonderful and sexy and loving and Papa would never ever be really mean to me. Promise Big Wolf.”

“Isn’t the story Big Bag Wolf?” Eskel had an arm around him and that felt really nice.

“Good wolf, smart wolf, leaning wolf,” Lambert said. “Where is my other wolf?” He looked around and saw Geralt was carrying something. “What’s that?”

Geralt put it on the table and both Lambert and Eskel gasped. “It’s the tower board,” Lambert bounced a bit and held out his hand. Geralt gave it to him and Lambert lay it carefully down. It was a dexterity lesson from when they were young. He had always loved it. He carefully began to stack the bits of wood in form, and it took a while because they kept moving but eventually he had it set up. “Eskel, you can go first. Which wall?”

Eskel reached and carefully pulled one piece of wood away and stacked it on the left side. Geralt immediately failed and Lambert giggled at him and then began to build again. They slowly sobered up as they played until they were tipsy at most and then did a pantry raid. Lambert was sitting on top of the table which would get him in a lot of trouble if Vesemir saw, but he didn’t care. “Do I have to share anything else?” he asked.

“You are safe?” Geralt replied, “Jaskier mutters a lot about safety in bed.”

“I am,” Lambert said. “He is super careful with me.”

“And when he hits you, you want it,” Eskel was clearly struggling with this.

“You know it has only happened twice, just dumb fucking luck you’ve heard it. I don’t like being really bad. More fun to be taken care of, made to feel good. I wanna feel good. Oh a bath would feel good.” Lambert looked at the tub in the corner. “It would take a long time though.” He pouted a bit. Huffed and sighed. Stared at Geralt and Eskel and back again. Sighed some more. “The kettles are really heavy.” Another sigh.

“Would you like us to ready a bath for you?” Eskel asked.

“Thank you, you had a wonderful idea there,” Lambert beamed at him. “Smart wolf.”

There were some chuckles and they were directed at him but not mean, so he didn’t mind, and Eskel heated water on the fire and Geralt had disappeared and returned with a small disk of something. “What’s that?” Lambert breathed in. It smelled nice.

“A gift from Yen, been hoarding them carefully but you can have one,” Geralt said. “Wait and see.”

It seemed to take forever but then the bath water was ready. Lambert stripped his clothes off and hopped in. It was the perfect temperature. “Thank you, Eskel.” He kept his eyes on that thing that was in Geralt’s hand. He watched Geralt’s hand hover above the water near his feet and drop the disk in. Immediately there was a noise and the citrus smell grew and there the water was changing colour and bubbles were forming at the top. “Fuck, Geralt, that is amazing. Lookit!” Lambert grinned and poked at the bubbles. “What the shit is that shit?”

“Apparently I smell like horse too much. Yen made these for me.” A hand ghosted over his hair and Lambert didn’t pay attention to it too busy poking at the bubbles and laughing at how the little thing almost made it like he was in a cauldron of witch’s brew. He laughed and splashed a bit. He looked over and Eskel and Geralt were sitting at the table, playing some Gwent.

“I do know how to bathe,” he pointed out. Not like he was going to drown or anything.

“We are happy to keep you company,” Eskel promised and Lambert just shrugged. Eventually the roiling in the water stopped but it still smelled nice so he stayed in for a bit and hummed to himself. He could see them glancing at him regularly and didn’t quite understand why, but the company was nice. The water eventually began to cool and he stood up, but his foot slipped in the tub.

He gasped but never fell back down, Geralt easily catching him. “Got you, little wolf,” Geralt promised. 

“Baths get difficult when everything is fuzzy. Does that happen to you, you have lots of baths?” Lambert was sure that Geralt would know why. His big wolves were smart and would have the answers.

“I’m not sure, but I’m going to ask Jaskier. I bet he has all the answers about brains going fuzzy,” Geralt promised. Lambert found himself picked up and he leaned against Geralt’s shoulder.

“You are right, you are good for leaning too,” Lambert said. “I want Papa.”

“We’ll get you to him,” Eskel said. He went ahead and Geralt was following.

“I can walk,” Lambert whispered.

“Sure, but you don’t have to right now,” Geralt replied. Lambert kicked his feet a bit as he was carried and he found himself brought to Vesemir and put on the bed. A puzzle was pressed into his hand and Lambert wiggled down onto the bed and focused on it. He could see the three of them move to the door and they were talking. If he focused he would easily hear them, but Papa had given him a puzzle and his head was in that nice foggy space. They clearly had to talk about important things and he didn’t need to know about that. Instead he just focused on the metal and moving it about.

“You should thank your brothers for listening to you, and helping you,” Vesemir called.

“Playing too, we had fun,” Lambert said. He looked up. “Bye big wolves! Love you,” he went back to the puzzle and missed the looks of shock he was given. He heard the door close and all he could smell was Vesemir and that made him happy. But he kept his eyes focused on his puzzle like he was supposed to when one was put in his hand. “Not drunk anymore,” he said casually, “and I told them. It is all fine.”

“Is it?”

Lambert nodded. He slid the pieces apart and then looked up at Vesemir. He beamed at him. “I was good, Papa.”

“That is what they confirmed for me, and I will be having a bit of a conversation of my own with them, just to add my reassurances and promises that I am treating you well. You played with them?”

Lambert stretched on the bed and rested his hand on his stomach. “Games, had a bath. Leaned on Eskel. They made me feel good.” He inched his hand a little be lower.

“I am glad.” Vesemir’s weight sank the bed a bit. “I am proud of you, sweet boy. That had to be a hard conversation to have.”

“Was,” Lambert turned his head to look at Vesemir. “Really hard. Learned Geralt fucks Yen on a unicorn. That is craaaaazy.”

“It sounds like it would be murder on your back.” Vesemir’s hand stopped Lambert’s just as he was about to cup his own cock. “What are you doing sweet boy?”

“Playing,” Lambert grinned at Vesemir. “Can I?”

“Can you?”

Lambert rolled his eyes and huffed. “May I please play with my cock, Papa?”

“You may, sweet boy.”

Lambert was torn between closing his eyes to focus on the feel or looking at Vesemir. Who was smiling at him like Lambert mattered. So it was an easy pick. He kept his gaze on Vesemir and slowly wrapped his hand around his cock. It was soft, felt delicate in his hand. In his fuzzy mind state he liked to think of it as small, though he couldn’t quite figure out why. He lay there and cupped it, but didn’t move his hand yet. Waiting for something he thought. He bit his lip. “Papa?”

“Does my sweet boy want to play with his sweet little cock?” Vesemir asked quietly. “Do you want to make it grow bigger, feel good, like how I make you feel good?”

Lambert nodded slowly, and now he had to close his eyes. “It is little, isn’t it?” Witchers didn’t blush their heartbeat too slow, but he could feel his blood trying to move to his cheeks, desperate to flame in humiliation. 

“Well of course, sweet little boys have sweet little cocks,” Vesemir replied easily and something in Lambert eased. “Such sweet skin that grows. But it can be difficult figuring out what feels good. Do you need Papa to help you a bit?”

“Yes, please,” Lambert begged. Vesemir’s hand closed over his and slowly drew up and then back down. “Ohh,” Lambert sighed. It was so nice that security that Vesemir was teaching him what to do, just like he had so long ago.

“There you go, nice and easy and watch how it grows,” Vesemir said. “So proud of how well you are doing, sweet boy. Look at how your little cock grows a bit bigger.”

Lambert could swear how they were talking was turning him on even more than the touch. “Papa,” he whined. “Is this wrong?”

“Not at all. You want your cock to grow as big as your older brothers’s don’t you? This will help.”

Lambert’s eyes snapped open and he stared at Vesemir in shock, in arousal. “Papa?”

“Want me to play pretend?” 

Lambert bit his lip and slowly nodded. 

“Your big wolves used to do this when they were young like my sweet boy,” Vesemir said, Lambert’s head started to grow fuzzier, sink into that place that it sometimes went but he didn’t fully understand. It felt good there, quiet and simple, all that mattered was what his Papa was telling him, what his Papa wanted. Lambert stroked his cock a bit more, whined when Vesemir’s hand fell away. “Just getting the slick, sweet boy. Can you imagine what your big wolves could teach you about touching yourself, how to feel good? Geralt would make it a game, Eskel would make sure you were safe and cared for.”

That sounded really nice. “Papa?”

“Yes, sweet boy?”

“Do you want to play with them like you play with me?”

“No,” Vesemir reassured. “I don’t want a wolf in my bed, just my sweet boy. Though I would occasionally watch what they taught you, just to make sure you were learning the right lessons.”

Fuck that sounded amazing. Lambert arched into his own touch a bit and his cock had started to leak. “Papa getting messy,” he said and pressed his thumb against the slit a bit too hard and whimpered. He moaned when Vesemir soothed the area with a far gentler touch. “Papa,” Lambert bit his lip. “Would you be mad if they taught me things?”

“Not at all, I want my sweet boy to learn as much as he could. And if his big wolves help take care of him, that would be fine. Picture it, you sitting in my lap at dinner, I feed you by hand, and you are squirmy, itching to play with your big wolves,” Vesemir’s hand was slick and began to stroke him. Lambert had to clutch at the sheets the words and the touch taking him to the brink. “And you fuss and slide off my lap, and move over to Geralt who plays games with you, and then Eskel reads to you, and then one of them teaches you how to touch inside yourself, stretch yourself. You return to me, proud to show what you learned from your big wolves and you slide onto my cock right there in the hall to show off to them, how good you are.” Vesemir squeezed him tightly, “because sweet boy, you are so very good for me, and are absolutely allowed to come again, whenever you want.”

That was enough for Lambert and his muscles all tightened and he spilled over Vesemir’s hand. “Papa,” he shouted as the orgasm crashed through him. He sank down into the bed completely replete and felt himself being cleaned up, and moved about and he pressed his face against Vesemir’s skin as he was tugged close. “That was fucking amazing,” Lambert managed to say.

“Good,” Vesemir kissed his head. “How am I going to survive without my sweet boy when we go out on the path soon?”

Lambert shivered a bit. “That isn’t today, so we don’t think about it, right?”

“Right.”

Lambert pressed as close as possible. “You’ll still be mine when we part?”

“If you like.”

“You could ask me to be yours.”

“The path is long and you need release.”

“I wasn’t saying I wouldn’t jerk off, just that,” Lambert frowned a bit. “Just whatever.” The fuzzy feelings were going away and he didn’t like that. He rolled over and stared at the wall. Eventually there was a kiss on his shoulder. “You could ask is all.”

“Be mine, when we part,” Vesemir said and everything in Lambert relaxed.

“Of course, Papa. But we still have time.” 

“Plenty yet,” Vesemir agreed. 

Lambert snuggled in and felt Vesemir’s hard cock against his ass. “Fuck my thighs while I fall asleep?” Lambert yawned. There was moment and he fell into a perfect sleep his body being very gently used by his Vesemir.


End file.
